As reflected in the patent literature, Supercritical fluid extraction (SFE) is the process of separating one component (the extractant) from another (the matrix) using a supercritical fluid. A supercritical fluid is a substance that is at a temperature and pressure above its critical point where distinct liquid and gas phases do not exist. CO2 is an example of a supercritical fluid. SFE is applied broadly in the food, pharmaceutical, and fine chemical industries.
However, channeling is a common and well-known phenomenon in a SFE CO2 process. Channeling happens when CO2 flows through the center of an extraction vessel but is stagnant in other areas. In stagnant areas, CO2 fails to move extractants out of the extraction vessel and into the collection vessel. This reduces efficiency and lowers extraction yields.
Therefore, a need exists for an extraction vessel that can solve the channeling issue, providing for improved extractant yield.